


Darkside of the Moon: Heavens Goddess

by riversong_sam



Series: Darkside of the Moon [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 02:48:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15720420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord Count: 453Parings/characters: dean, cas, sam, (y/n)Warnings: angst, fluff, spn type violenceSquare filled: heavenA/N: Feedback is greatly appreciated. Please Support My Blog. Written for @spngenrebingo





	Darkside of the Moon: Heavens Goddess

Deep in the woods, pack territory, the huntress spots two hunters. Silently moving through the trees she follows them. She and the men were after the same werewolf pack.   
The moon was at its fullest allowing the hunters to move with a little more ease through the woods, to the remote and abandoned cabin the pack called its its own. The cabin was in sight when the pack jumped the brothers. At least ten wolves poured out looking to rip them apart.   
The taller one went down first. That's when she stepped in. Arrows flew from her bow like lightning. Perfect precision hitting wolf after wolf in the heart as she jumped from her perch in the trees.  
It shocked the green eyed man as he continued his fight, shooting the silver bullets as he made his way to his brother. The younger man lay bleeding on the ground deep gashes spewing blood from his chest.   
She watched green eyes sink to the ground and press his flannel against the wounds. He never saw the wolf behind him but she did. No time to take aim she wrenched an arrow from a dead wolf and hurled it with deadly accuracy at the wolf who just sprung to attack him.  
Grabbing the other arrows she placed them in her quill before heading to help the men.   
“Sammy stay with me.” he begged.  
“Allow me?” she nodded to the man called Sammy.   
Reluctant green eyes met hers but slowly nodded. Cas hadn't answered his prayers yet.  
She bent down tugging her face covering down enough to press her lips to his. The healing started immediately. She hid her face again before sitting up.   
“Thank you.” young green eyes said sincerely.  
“You're hurt too.”   
“I'll live.” he shrugged looking down at his brother.  
“May I?” she asked waiting for a nod before leaning in briefly uncovering her face to kiss him. By the time he opened his eyes she was gone.  
***  
Cas met the brothers at the motel. “I got here as soon as I could Dean. What seems to be the matter?”  
“Nothing now man.” Dean grunts laying a sleeping Sam on the bed.  
Cas scans Sam's body for injuries eyes widening as he does.   
“What is it?” Dean asks worried.  
“What happened on the hunt Dean.” cas disregards his question.  
“A wolf pack. At least ten. Got the drop on me and Sammy. A woman with a bow and arrow aided us. She healed us too.” Dean pulled out the arrow she left behind.  
Castiel examined it. “This tip is made of angel blade.” he looked up at dean in all seriousness.  
“You just met heavens goddess, and shes claimed you as her own.”


End file.
